Nalu life in New York
by Safire565
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are in New York and living life withought powers. Note that this is a love story and filled with drama on their life as a couple.


**Hi this is my first fan fiction and it is based of of XxIONLYDATEDRAGONSxX's story she made at school. I added my own twist and a new plot layout to it and now i'm posting it on my fan fiction website! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I post daily so make sure to always check my account for story update! enjoy!**

 **(I don't own fairy tale or any of the characters)**

Nalu Life in New York:Chapter one

Lucy's P.O.V

It was a cold morning but yet the sun still didn't fail to blind Lucy in the morning and ruin her 15 hour beauty sleep. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms. She then was flooded with memories of what had happened yesterday as they came in like a tsunami. She then went over to her mini-fridge and got out a tub of home-made Publix vanilla ice cream and started to watch Netflix like she has seen on TV hoping that that would drown her sorrows. After watching a whole 30 minute episode of and finishing the whole tub of ice cream she tried to go back to sleep. Automatically the same bad thoughts came into her mind and she could feel all of them pile up by her eyes and them pushing on her eye lid that acted like a flood wall. Then it leaked. Tears came bursting out of her eyes as she lay there motionless and filled with wonder.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu had already been out of his bed and ready for his daily routine., walking over by Lucy's house and seeing what she was up to. He had always done that ever since he had a crush on her. He always walked over and over by her house until Lucy noticed and thinks it was a coincidence that they always had caught each other in the mornings. He kept passing by over and over again and even sat on the bench outside of her house but this time she was't coming out. Natsu wondered why and tried to text her but then it said that she had blocked him. _We just got engaged how is she not responding to my texts or meeting me outside._ Natsu frowned and went home in despair. He looked down at his engagement ring and thought about throwing it across the room where her picture is on the wall.

After about an hour Natsu was starting to get tipped off and remembered that they were engaged and he could go over to her house any time and see whats going on. He stormed over to Lucy's house but when he was walking over he saw her face red and nose puffy. She was sniffing and walking in a sad tone. Natsu already had sympathy and was wondering what was wrong. Natsu spoke first.

"Luce what's wrong?!"

"nothing I just came to return the ring" Lucy returned and let out a sob followed with a steady flow of tears.

"Lucy what happened?! Here lets sit down on this bench and talk about it."

"You don't understand Natsu. My dad. He didn't want me marring you because he wanted me to marry someone with more money."

Natsu was silent and didn't know what to say. He was shocked by the news. Lucy continued,

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW HIM. I'M NOT HIS LITTLE PUPPET ARRANGED MARRIAGE OR NOT.."

Natsu cut in,

"WAIT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THERE WAS AND ARRANGED MARRIAGE."

" WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK I JUST WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME WEIRD HORMONES OR ARE NOT YOURSELF TODAY."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT MYSELF?"

"YOU NEVER EVEN CAME OUTSIDE WITH ME THIS MORNING!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I WAS TO BUSY EATING ICE CREAM AND SOBBING OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO GO OUTSIDE AND SAY HI"

"WELL AT LEAST YOU COULD OF TOLD ME EARLIER"

"I'M NOT EVEN ENGAGED WITH YOU ANY MORE WHY SHOULD I EVEN BOTHER BEING WITH YOU!"

Lucy left the bench sobbing with tears and left Natsu on the bench alone in the cold New York weather. Natsu sat there imagining burying himself into her golden locks and hugging her as if all this never happened and it all just dispersed. Then he came out of la-la land and came back to Earth when a van moving by ran in a puddle of very cold water and splashed it all over him and left him half Popsicle stick half depressed man.

 **Hopped you enjoyed! This is the end of chapter one. Chapter two will be coming in about 24 hours! Thx for reading!**


End file.
